halofandomcom_de-20200216-history
Militärjargon
Unter Militärjargon oder auch Militärslang versteht man umgangssprachliche Wörter und Sätze von Militärangehörigen die als Ersatz für normale Begriffe stehen oder reguläre Begriffe abkürzen. Manche davon sind so bekannt oder beliebt, dass sie auch von Zivilisten verwendet werden. Militärjargon *'1 Uhr', 2 Uhr, 3 Uhr etc. - Mit 1 Uhr bis 12 Uhr werden im Militärjargon die Blickrichtungen bezeichnet. Dabei dient eine Standard 12std. Uhr als Referenz. 12 Uhr ist die Position direkt frontal, 6 Uhr ist die Postion direkt hinter einem. Oftmals werden diese Postionen nur mit "auf deiner 6" oder "auf deiner 12" betitelt. Bei der Angabe von Feindpositionen oder ähnlichem ist es wichtig zu beschreiben welche Person als Ausgangspunkt zu nehmen ist, da ansonsten die Richtung nicht korrekt bestimmt werden kann. *'AA' - AA (Anti-Aircraft) bezeichnet alle Luftabwehr Stellungen/ Waffen/ Fahrzeuge. *'Alpha', Bravo, Charlie etc. - Hierbei handelt es sich um ein Alphabet bei dem die Buchstaben A bis Z durch Wörter ersetzt werden (bsp. A = Alpha; B = Bravo; C = Charlie). Dieses Alphabet wird als ICAO- oder NATO-Alphabet bezeichnet. (siehe NATO/ICAO Alphabet) *'Alpha Bravo' - Bedeutet "Alien Bastard" und ist ein Codewort, das oft von Spartan-II Soldaten während des Allianz - Menschen Krieges benutzt wurde. *'Ausschalten' - Mit "ausschalten" wird das Töten bzw. Zerstören von Zielen bezeichnet. *'Bandit' - Ein Bandit ist ein feindliches Luft/ Raum Vehikel. Meistens kommt dieser Begriff bei schnellen Kampfflugzeugen vor. Während des Krieges mit der Allianz wurden Banshees gelegentlich als Banditen bezeichnet. *'Chief' - Die Dienstgrade der Navy, in denen das Wort Chief, z.B. Master Chief, vorkommt, werden oft nur als Chief bezeichnet, unabhängig der höhe des Dienstgrades. Ausgenommen davon sind die niederen Chief Petty Officer Ränge. *'Com' - Als Com (Communication) wird jegliche Kommunikation bezeichnet. *'Doc' - Sanitäter und Ärzte werden von Soldaten oft nur als Doc bezeichnet. *'ETA' - ETA ist die abkürzung für "Estimated Time of Arrival" (zu dt. Geschätzte Ankunftszeit) und wird oft von Militärs benutzt. *'EVAC' - Unter EVAC versteht man eine Evakuierung oder ein Vehikel, das Personen evakuieren soll. *'Foxtrot' - Mit Foxtrot ist, in der Regel, "Fuck" oder "Fucker" gemeint. Dieses funktioniert über die Umwandlung des Buchstaben F in das NATO-Alphabet. Weitere Anwendungen sind z.B. auch Mike Foxtrot ("Mother Fucker") oder Romeo Echo Mike Foxtrot ("Rear Echelon Mother Fucker"). *'Frau des Admirals' - Außerdienstliche Bezeichnung für die Kryoröhren an Bord von Schiffen der United Nations Space Command Navy.Halo: Das Cole Protokoll Seite 22 *'Hartes Ziel' - Harte Ziele sind gepanzerte Ziele wie Panzer, Flugzeuge oder Jeeps. Dieser Begriff wird nur in Bezug auf Landeinheiten verwendet, nicht auf Raumschiffe. *'HE' - Als HE werden alle hoch-explosiven Stoffe bezeichnet. *'Heißer Stuhl' - Als heißer Stuhl wird oftmals der Kommandositz eines Kriegsschiffes der UNSC Navy bezeichnet, diese Bezeichnung ist keines Falls offiziel, jedoch findet der Begriff sowohl bei einfachen Crewmitglieder als auch deren Kommandanten Gebrauch.Halo: Die Schlacht um Reach Seite 215 *'IFF' - IFF (Identification Friend or Foe/ zu dt. Freund-Feind Identifikation) ist ein Begriff der die Identifikation von Personen oder Objekten als Freund oder Feind bezeichnet. *'Klick' - Ein Klick ist eine andere Formulierung für Kilometer (bsp. 25 Klicks = 25 Kilometer/ 25.000 Meter). *'KIA' - KIA (Killed in Action) bezeichnet einen gefallenen Soldaten bzw. als EKIA einen gefallenen Feind. *'Kühletruhe' - Außerdienstliche Bezeichnung für die Kryoröhren an Bord von Schiffen der United Nations Space Command Navy, galt bereits 2535 als veralteter Begriff.Halo: Das Cole Protokoll Seite 22 *'LZ' - LZ ist die Abkürzung für Landezone oder Landing Zone. Hiermit sind Orte gemeint, an denen Flugvehikel landen können/ sollen. *'MIA' - Als MIA (Missing in Action) werden vermisste Personen bezeichnet. *'Oorah' - "Oorah" o. "Orah" (zu dt. etwa "Hurra") ist ein stimmlicher Ausruf der Marines, der auf ihre Waffengattung hinweist und oft als Bestätigung oder Glorifizierung genutzt wird. Dieser Ausruf geht auf das USMC zurück und wurde später in das UNSC MC hinzugefügt. *'Over' - Over (im dt. "Ende") wird oft bei Funkverbindungen genutzt und steht für das Ende eines Satzes. Dies kommt ursprünglich aus dem Militärwesen des 20. Jahrhunderts. Damals wurden oft Funkgeräte verwendet die nur eine Sprachverbindung gleichzeitig zuließen. Wenn nun mehrere Personen gleichzeitig gesprochen haben konnte der Gesrpächspartner nicht gehört werden. Daher wurden kurze Funksprüche mit Over beendet. Komplette Funkgespräche wurde mit "Over and Out" ("Ende und aus") beendet. *'PoW' - Als PoW (Prisoner of War) werden alle Personen, hauptsächlich Soldaten, bezeichnet die vom Feind gefangen genommen wurden. *'Rebbie' - Als Rebbie werden Rebellen bezeichnet die gegen das UNSC rebellieren. *'Sarge' - Der Dienstgrad "Sergeant" oder alle Dienstgrade in denen der Begriff Sergeant enthalten ist werden oft nur als "Sarge" betitelt, unabhängig der höhe des Dienstgrades oder der Waffengattung. *'Tango' - Ein Tango ist ein feindlicher Infanterist. Infanteristen der Allianz wurden in seltenen Fällen auch Echo Tango (E'.'T.) genannt. Dies ist wohl eine Anspielung auf das E.T. was auch Extra Terrestrial (Außerirdischer) heißen kann. *'VTOL' - VTOL steht für "Vertical Take-off and Landing" und bezeichnet alle Senkrechtstartenden Fluggeräte. *'Weiches Ziel' - Als weiche Ziele werden ungepanzerte Ziele, hauptsächlich ungeschützte Infanteristen, bezeichnet. Dieser Begriff ist jedoch nicht klar definiert, so können auch durch Körperpanzerungen geschützte Infanteristen als weiche Ziele bezeichnet werden. *'WIA' - WIA (Woundet in Action) ist der Begriff für eine, im Kampfeinsatz, verwundete Person. *'Wilco' - Wilco ist eine Bestätigung für Befehle und bedeutet etwa "ich werde befolgen". *'E.K.I.A' - Enemie Killed in Action. Quellen Kategorie:Militärtaktiken